


El Grinch

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli pone los ojos en blanco, mientras el resto del equipo canta villancicos a tan sólo unos pasos de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Grinch

Eli pone los ojos en blanco, mientras el resto del equipo canta villancicos a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué Billy les sigue la corriente, se supone que el no cree en la Navidad, pero de todas formas ayuda a decorar el cuartel y canta a voz en cuello "Jingle Bells". Quizás sea por el muérdago, ya que han puesto un ramito colgando debajo de cada puerta y Teddy lo arrastra hacia todos ellos, para besarlo sonoramente allí.

Tommy ya ha colocado, quitado y vuelto a colocar los adornos en el árbol al menos seis veces. Y eso en el último minuto. Al parecer, el velocista no se decide por qué combinación le gusta más. Eli está seguro de que el chico terminará colocando todos pero prefiere no opinar y quedarse en su rincón, mirando como convierten en el lugar en el que _se supone_ que entrenan en un... un... vomito navideño. Eso.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le pregunta Kate, sentándose junto a él y alcanzándole una taza de chocolate caliente. Tiene puesto un suéter rojo y verde que haría que a Eli le pareciera más hermosa, si no fuera porque es demasiado navideño.

— Odio la Navidad.

Kate pone los ojos en blanco, para luego pararse y arrastrarlo hasta debajo de una puerta, en dónde finalmente le da un beso en los labios que se le antoja demasiado corto.

— ¿Entonces no quieres saber qué te voy regalar para Navidad?

— ¡Acordamos no gastar dinero en regalos! — le recuerda Teddy, desde el otro lado del cuartel.

Kate sonríe, una mueca demasiado malvada para tratarse de una heroína, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle.

— Lo que te pienso regalar no se compra.

Eli está seguro de que Kate lo está engañando de alguna forma, que lo que ella está diciendo no es lo que ella está implicando. Pero, bueno, la chica podría regalarle cualquier cosa y, de todas formas, eso convertiría a esta en la mejor Navidad de su vida.


End file.
